Emotions in the Eyes and Ears
by SkyTreader52
Summary: Follow Harry and Hermione through their fourth year, hear their thoughts and understand their emotions....Alright bad summary but I feel the story itself is good.
1. Information

**Some information real quick. Please read!**

This is purely Harry/Hermione through their fourth year, and is mainly based on the movie since I haven't read the book in ages.

If any of you remember any scenes in the book that you'd like me to do then please tell me! I'd be glad to do them! Just describe it a bit or give me the page number.

I may, or may not, do both Harry and Hermione's POV for each part, it depends on what you want me to do:)

Also, since I start later in the story, I might do flashbacks of the events that happened prior to the point in which I started. So if you really want to see a seen from earlier, tell me!

**I believe that is it for now. If anything gets confusing please let me know, I would hate to confuse people with the way my mind works :)**

**Enjoy**

**and**

**R&R!**

**Sky**


	2. A Crying Owl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

**Emotions in the Eyes and Ears**

**:A Crying Owl:**

**-Hermione's POV-**

"I'm not an owl!"

Yes, I was infuriated. I would think anyone in my position would feel the same though.

My two best friends weren't talking to one another and I was sent to tell Harry something so bloody confusing I wasn't even sure if I was speaking words when I actually got it out! That's not all. Ron, the one who sent me, was standing mere feet away and refused to say anything!

I tried to stay calm but it just got so annoying and I shouted at Harry. I know I shouldn't have; he's been dealing with so much and Ron was being so thickheaded and stubborn. Well, they both were but it started with Ron not trusting Harry about putting his own name in the Goblet of Fire. Which is quite absurd if I do say so myself. Of course Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet! It was impossible in the first place and Harry never wanted anything like this. He has so much going on in his life already.

Now I'm walking away. I grab Ginny's arm so that she'll follow me and I can hear Ron following shorter after.

But I could also feel something else; something that tore through me and made me feel even more guilt and sorrow fester within myself.

I dared not to glance back, for if I did, I was sure I'd run back down the hill. If I caught a glimpse of Harry I'd be so far gone, I'd be lost until disaster fell all around me.

I moved hurriedly away, head down. I was positive my eyes were red with my emotions and I had no desire to explain myself to either redhead that walked with me.

I felt terrible. Yes, it was only a little burst of frustration, but it still ate away at me. I knew that my actions must've hurt Harry and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I suddenly veered away from the two redheads muttering something about some project, as I walked off. They seemed to believe me, or didn't care, since they continued on towards the castle. I moved through the trees, feet shuffling across the grass and dirt.

Things were so complicated now, all because of the bloody Triwizard Tournament! It's made everything so hard! Without the tournament Ron and Harry would still be talking, I wouldn't be feeling so guilty or struggling to keep both my friendships intact, and most importantly, Harry wouldn't have to deal with all this stress added onto his already stressful life.

And I'm not helping any, what with losing my temper like I did.

I can feel my eyes sting and reddening as I reach the lake's edge, and harshly rub my eyes.

"What's this!?! You're not this weak, Hermione!" I mutter to myself, sitting down near the water.

"Everything has changed so!"

I finally broke down and sobbed. It was just too much, everything seemed to fall upon me at once snapping me like a twig. I had forced myself not to cry so many times and haven't for a long while Finally I was able to release the tears.

**-Harry's POV-**

I watch the one who believed in me, who was always by my side, always worrying about me, walk away; her inner conflict and frustration easily detectable. I just gazed after her, remaining where I was.

I'm such an idiot! _'Well you can tell Ron-'_!?! What was that!?! Am I eight years old!?! She was only trying to do as her friend asked! She doesn't want to lose her friends just because they're fighting!

Once she was out of sight, I turned to peer out over the lake shaking my head slightly.

"Idiot, idiot idiot," I mumble to myself.

"What's that Harry?" I jump at the reminder of Neville's presence and look to him.

"Oh er nothing."

He goes back to looking at his findings and I look to the trees to my left sighing.

"Neville, I'm going to go for a walk. Is that alright with you?" I ask looking to him once again.

"Sure Harry, go ahead. I'll see you later."

I was already moving towards the trees, already trying not to think. My feet carried me at a quick pace as I fought to clear my head. I was having trouble until I heard a noise in the distance. Someone crying. A few more steps and I knew who was crying and suddenly all other thought fled my mind and I moved at a faster speed towards the sound. I was never good at consoling a crying girl but I can't bare to hear Hermione crying.

Suddenly I saw her sitting near the water's edge. I paused in my movements, pondering what to do. My feet started to move again, I suppose they couldn't stand to be doing nothing as Hermione was weeping. This time they weren't as careful and stepped on a twig resulting in a snap that caught the sobbing girls attention. Hermione turned about as she choked on a sob. She quickly turned back about, her hands covering her face.

She didn't speak and I waited uneasily. I had absolutely no clue what to do. I took another step, paused, and took another. Slowly I made my way to Hermione. When I was close behind her I finally found my voice, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot and-"

She shook her head causing me to stop talking. I was waiting once again. She just continued to slowly shake her head; she didn't turn, she didn't speak.

After moments of silence, and muffled sobs, I started forward again, this time I didn't stop until I reached her side and moved to sit down next to her. She turned her face from me as I did so.

"Hermione," I reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, electing a small whimper from her lips. I winced at the sound. "Hermione, please-"

Suddenly, she spun about and wrapped her arms around me in a tight, startling embrace. Instinctively, I wrapped my own arms around her, holding her closer. My eyes closed in the wondrous feeling of her warmth in my arms until I remembered the reason for the embrace.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Once again she shook her head, pulling away from me slightly to look into my eyes with those glistening, alluring, deep brown eyes of hers.

"It's not-It's not you, Harry," she said shakily.

I just watched her, waiting for an explanation.

She shook her head again as she averted her eyes and leaned into my embrace slightly. "It's all changed. It's all so much more complicated."

"I know but it'll be alright. We always get through whatever is thrown our way. You, Ron, and me." I tried my best to sooth her.

"Yeah, but where's Ron?" she asked almost bitterly as she wiped at her eyes harshly again and tried to pull out of my embrace. I loosened my grip on her and my arms fell to her waist.

"He's being stubborn-" I started, weakly.

"You both are," Hermione interrupted. "I can't believe he thinks you put your name in the Goblet but neither of you try to clear it up."

I open my mouth to say something, to somehow justify my actions, or lack there of, but realize I can't think of what to say. I know she's right, she always is.

She looks away from me again and out over the lake. "I'm sorry, you don't need this."

I shook my head and moved my right hand over her left. "It's fine, and you're right."

I saw her glance at me but she didn't fully look at me. "You have so much to deal with and I'm just making it worse."

"You make it easier, Hermione. You help me out and are there for me. Just having you around makes everything better," I say, continuing to watch her, hoping to see her smile or at least see her eyes soften and ease.

I get what I wish for when I see her eyes sparkle with happiness and her lips slightly turn upwards.

She looks me in the eye for a moment, and that sparkle seems to grow, my breath caught at the sight. She slowly moves back into my arms and rests her head on my chest as I hold her close once more.

"Thanks," she whispers softly.

"It's only the truth," I reply, gently stroking her hair.

I can feel her smile into my chest, which in turn causes me to smile.

"And 'Mione."

"Hmmm?"

"You _are_ kinda like an owl," I say with my grin still plastered on my face.

I received my reward when I heard her soft laugh. I love her laugh; it always seemed to warm me, even more so than her body pressed close to mine as it was now. I couldn't help but laugh with her as I continued to hold her, taking in the relaxing feeling.

**A/N: So... how was it? I know I keep messing up with tenses but I can't help it so sorry about that. ****Special thanks to Shizuku Tsukishima749** **who inspired this piece and came up with the title! WOO!**

**Should I do Hermione's POV for that whole last part? **

**So the next scene in the movie with the two, is the first task right? Well, one of the few parts in the book I _do_ remember is that Hermione taught Harry how to use _Accio_ so I'm thinking about doing that. If I do it won't sound anything like what it did in the book unless I decide to look it up. What do you say, should I?...R&R Please!**


End file.
